vayrafandomcom-20200214-history
Drugara
Drugara (droo-gaa-ra) is a dwarven dominated nation located in the center of the continent of Balth alon. Occupying the majority of the massive mountain range known as the Spine of Baltholon, Drugara is split into three separate principalities, with the central principality being home to the ruling family of the nation. Made up of rocky, mountainous and hilly terrain, the nation is ruled from the capital city of Storholda, and guarded to the west by the inhospitable Dunes of Polvo and to the east by the city of Oster. Drugara is one of the oldest extant nations in the world of Vayra, able to trace its roots back to the Second Age of the Divine. Along with Arakhora, the dwarves were able to stave off catastrophe during the Sundering and keep their nation alive, allowing them to become one of the most powerful and stable states in the Current Age. Drugara is a predominately dwarven with a healthy mix of humans, tieflings and high elves. The capital of Storholda is built into the tallest peak of the Spine of Balthalon, with the city partially beneath the rocky terrain and partially jutting out. Sitting atop the peak is the Citadel of the Osterein, a structure built by the first royal family of Drugara to honour their ancestors and glorify the kingdom. History The dwarves of Drugara were prodigious record keepers, but like many other civilizations had their knowledge nearly destroyed by the effects of the Sundering. What they were able to save speaks of a long a tangled history. During the great migrations of the Second Age of the Divine, the mining of the earliest dwarven tribes lead them deeper and deeper into the mountain range until they discovered the ancient Underdark and its inhabitants. After fierce clashes and decades long wars, the strength of both sides led to a stalemate and drawing of borders. These conflicts forced the dwarven tribes to dig upwards. Setting off on different paths, the tribes scattered through the ever widening network of tribal mines. Deciding to mine the inside of the tallest peak, the miners of a tribe called the Storholdanians stumbled on a massive vein of mithril that choked the stone in the upper sections of the peak. Amazed by the new metal and its properties, the group began mining it and smelting it, creating weapons and armour to arm their warriors and new lightweight infrastructure to supplement the new settlement they were creating. Naming it Storholda after the tribe, the group slowly over the centuries beat down their rival tribes to found the united nation state of Drugara. The nation has been ruled by 6 dynasties through the millennia, and has survived the Second Age of the Divine, the Age of the Magi and the current Age of the Populi relatively intact. Storholda The first city of the nation and ancestral home of the mountain dwarf peoples, Storholda is the pinnacle of Dwarven craftsmanship and skill, the work of many generations of the dwarven people. The city is cut into the tallest peak of the Spine of Balthalon, a mountain known as Ukelig. Built into several tiers